


Safe

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a Castiel X Reader where the reader has been purified and is no longer a demon and Castiel was in love with the reader all through the possession. Maybe some smut and a lot of fluff: 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Warnings: Mentions of reader in pain, possessed!reader (but not very long), fluff, smut, oral

Fic:

You try to fight the demon inside of you, but it’s too strong. You can still see and feel everything, but you have no control over your actions or words. Sam and Dean have the demon, and you, trapped in a devil’s trap. Cas stands across the room and you can see the worry in his eyes.

“She hates you Castiel,” the demon says in your voice, “she’s been crying out for your help and you’ve done nothing.” You see his look turn to one of pain. Surely he knows the demon is lying. You love him, you’ve always loved him. You wanted to yell out to him, to tell him that everything would be ok. Sam begins chanting an exorcism. You can feel the demon being torn from your body and it causes you to scream in pain.

“Y/N,” Cas shouts. “Sam, don’t hurt her,” he pleads. You feel the demon leave your body and the last thing you see is Cas hovering above you as he pulls your head into his lap. The world goes black.

***

When you wake, you find yourself in your room, wearing your favorite pajamas. Cas’ arms are wrapped around you. You lay with your back to his chest, your head resting on his shoulder. Cas’ trench coat is draped over your body, keeping you warm. “Cas,” you whisper, your voice hoarse.

“Y/N,” Cas whispers back, his tone concerned, “are you in any pain?”

“My throat is a little sore, but other than that I’m fine,” you respond. Cas moves you off of him and places you on the bed before standing.

“Wait here,” Cas says, disappearing in a flap of wings. After a few minutes, he reappears, a glass of water in his hand. He sits on the bed next to you, helping you to sit upright before handing you the glass of water. His hand caresses the back of your head as you lift the glass to your lips, allowing the cool liquid to soothe your aching throat.

“Thank you Cas,” you say, handing him the glass; he sets it on the nightstand. Cas’ touches are light and fleeting, almost like he’s afraid to touch you. “Cas, what’s wrong?” you ask. You’d been intimate with Cas many times before, so it wasn’t like touching you was something new.

“Your feelings for me,” Cas begins, “have they changed?”

“Cas, no, never,” you respond, “I love you.” His expression softens and a small, sad smile crosses his lips.

“You – the demon,” Cas begins, “it said you hated me. It told me over and over again that I had failed you and that you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Cas, that was the demon not me. Everything it told you was a lie, you know that right?” you ask.

“I had hoped, but I could not be sure,” he responds, “I never stopped loving you, even when the demon said you hated me, using your words, your voice.” Your hand reaches up to caress his face and his blue eyes brighten. God, you could lose yourself in those eyes. His arms wrap around you, more confident in his touch. He pulls you onto his lap, your knees on either side of his hips. He pulls your shirt and sports bra over your head before placing a hand over your heart.

You feel a slight tingling sensation before a wave of pleasant heat passes over your body. Cas removes his hand and you look down to the spot where Cas’ hand had just been. An anti-possession tattoo marks your skin. Honestly, you should’ve gotten one a long time ago, given your profession, but it had continued to slip your mind. “This will never happen again,” Cas says shyly, avoiding your gaze.

“Thank you Cas,” you say as you take his face between your hands.

“It was all my fault. I should’ve kept you safe.”

“Castiel, none of this was your fault. I messed up, I got possessed. You did everything you could.”

“I didn’t do enough.”

“Cas, I’m fine.”

“It should never have happened Y/N, I’m sorry.”

You can see the pain in Cas’ eyes. “I love you,” you whisper before moving in to kiss his lips. The kiss is slow and gentle, passionate.

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispers against your lips, “I love you.” Cas deepens the kiss as you move to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt. You slide the material from his shoulders slowly, letting it fall to the bed. Cas’ hands run the length of your back. His lips part from yours as they move down to the new tattoo on your chest. His lips caress the skin as he mumbles against you, “I’ll protect you.”

His hands trail over your body, worshiping every inch of you. He moves to lay you on your back and his fingers hook around the hem of your pants. You lift your hips from the bed, allowing him to pull your pants and panties down. He tosses them on the floor before pulling his pants and boxers off and throwing them to the floor as well. His strong hands trail up and down your thighs, “I’ll never let anything hurt you.” You know it’s an impossible promise to keep, but you so desperately want to believe him.

He kisses the tattoo again before kissing your breast and sucking your nipple between his lips. One of his hands trails up to knead the other breast and roll the nipple between his fingers. His other hand caresses your side. You had missed Cas’ touch the whole time you were possessed; you wanted him to hold you, love you. Now it was like he was making up for lost time. His every touch showed you how much he cared for you.

His lips continue leaving kisses down your stomach, tongue dipping into your navel as he crossed over it. He kisses down each of your thighs before moving to kiss your clit. “Cas,” you moan.

“I love you,” he mumbles against your skin, sending waves of pleasure through your body. Your hips lift off the bed slightly when his tongue delves into you. His hands press lightly to your hips, preventing you from moving. One of your hands moves to fist in the sheets while you weave the fingers of your other hand into his hair. His tongue thrusts in and out of you before his lips attach themselves to your clit again; then his tongue is back inside of you. He knows exactly how to bring you to the edge of orgasm and you fall into the precipice, cuming around his tongue before he licks you clean.

“Cas,” you moan as he kisses his way back up to your neck, “I love you.” He nips at the skin there before laving his tongue against the mark. He rolls his hips down on you and you can feel his hard cock prodding your thigh.

“I need you,” Cas whispers in your ear, sending a fresh wave of heat to your core.

“I need you too Cas,” you moan back to him. He nudges your legs apart with his knees and settles between them. Cas twines his fingers in your hair before attaching his lips to yours.

He lines himself up with you and pushes in slowly; stretching and filling you, making you feel complete. His thrusts are slow and filled with passion, bottoming out inside of you with every thrust. One of his hands moves down your thigh, gripping it and lifting it to wrap around his waist. You move your other leg to join the first, completely wrapping yourself around Cas. The new angle hits all the right spots with Cas’ every thrust. Before long, you can feel the knot in your stomach tightening again. Cas’ thrusts become slightly more erratic and you can tell he’s trying to control himself. “I love you Cas,” you moan as the knot in your stomach snaps. Your walls clench down around him as he spills himself inside you.

He stays inside of you for a few moments, kissing your neck and collarbone, before pulling out of you gently. He rolls to your side and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close; your back pressed tightly against his front. “I love you Y/N,” he says, “I promise I will always keep you safe.”


End file.
